


Ereri。Boss!/Secretary AU。

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Boss - Freeform, Boss!Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boss/Secretary, Employee!Eren, Eren is horny af, Eren wants to be punished, Ereri smut, Ereri/Riren, Levi and Eren - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, No Fluff, Not Fluff, Not all smut, Office AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secretary - Freeform, Secretary!Eren, Smut, boss/employee, but a hot one, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, not rough, ok kind of rough, only blowjobs, or should I say sexretary, punish, punishing eren, riren - Freeform, someone punch me in the throat. That was bad, there are a lot of tags, when there's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot for someone from Wattpad. My Wattpad is @Heichou_Anna if you'd like to search me.</p><p>This One Shot is basically Secretary!Eren messing up a lot, and he will do anything to make Boss!Levi forgive him. </p><p>Levi just happened to be pretty horny, and asks for a bj. c;</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri。Boss!/Secretary AU。

Eren sighed, as he typed away on his keyboard of the computer in front of him. His boss had assigned him for a very difficult task. He had to write 6,000 words of paper about some dumb ass topic, and he wanted nothing to do about it. 

He had to go to tab, after tab, looking for a good website that he could get some information for my paper. Eren had to make them into his own words, and that's what he struggled wit the most. He was awful at transferring words, and making them his own. He was just awful at words them self.

Suddenly, the a small beeping noise came from the small speaker of the phone, and his boss' voice then sounded.

"Eren, fetch me my tea now." His boss ordered, Eren was not paying much attention, since he already knew what he was going to ask of Eren.

Sighing, Eren pressed the red button. "Yes, sir."

He made sure his paper was saved, so that it wouldn't mess up and un-save. His 1,000 words would be gone, after all that work. He arose from his seat, and wandered off into the cafe, where he could prepare Levi's coffee.

After pouring the coffee into the cup, and reaching over to grab one small cup of the cream, and poured it into the mug, Eren stirred it all up.

"Hey, Eren." A familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Ah, hey Hanji." He responded, sending a sweet smile towards the brunette with glasses.

"Coffee for shorty?" She asked, glancing at the black mug. Eren's boss had his own special mug that he used. He wouldn't accept any other cup besides that certain, boring black mug. The first time Eren ever served him his coffee, he served with some white mug that he found, since he didn't notice the black one. His boss almost gave him a beating, and he made sure he never, ever made that mistake again.

"Of course... Gotta make sure the Drama Queen is satisfied." Eren replied to Hanji, taking an aggravated sigh, making sure the cream was completely mixed into the black coffee.

"Remember to make sure none of the coffee is on the outside of the mug." She reminded Eren.

Eren checked all around the outside of the mug, cleaning up whatever coffee had spilt on the mug. Afterwards, he placed the mug on the special plate. His boss had this weird thing about always having his cups set on a saucer. His tea was the same way. Every other day, he wanted coffee, the other days, he wanted tea.

His boss was incredibly picky about every single thing. If Eren did one thing wrong, he would suffer the consequences. Eren made sure everything was in check, before he exited the cafe, leaving Hanji behind while she made some tea full of sugar, and other sugary candy. That girl did not, in no way, need anymore sugar. She was always pumped up, and hyper.

Eren took the elevator up to the next floor, carefully holding onto the saucer, and onto the coffee mug. Once the elevator stopped, and the doors had opened, he walked out and down the hall ways, heading to his boss's personal, huge office. Eren stood in front of the brown, tall door with a name plate nailed into the wood. It read off as 'Levi Ackerman.' Looking at the name, Eren sighed. 

It was just then, right after he knocked into his boss's door, when he remembered Levi's exact orders. Did Levi instruct him to get tea, or was it coffee? He couldn't remember. 

Shit, he thought. He was silently hoping that he was right, and that he was instructed to get coffee, and not tea.

"Come in." Levi's deep voice called out. Eren obeyed, and twisted the door knob, letting himself in his boss's office.

"Good morning, sir." Eren greeted, closing the door behind him, while trying to balance the coffee at the same time.

"Morning, Jaeger. Go ahead and set it on my desk." Levi ordered. His back was towards Eren, as he rapidly typed on his keyboard, in front of his computer. 

Eren sighed, slowly walking towards his boss's desk, and gently sat the saucer on the wooden desk.

When Levi heard the glass touch his desk, his office chair turned around, and Eren was met with a very angry looking Levi. Levi's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the coffee mug in front of him. His fingers rapidly tapped against his desk, as he slowly looked up at Eren with glaring eyes.

"What the hell is this, Jaeger?" Levi asked, his voice was deep and gave Eren the chills.

"I-It's your coffee, s-sir." Eren shakily answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do realize I had coffee yesterday, right? Did I ask for coffee?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow towards the younger boy.

"I'm starting to get the hint that you didn't." Eren replied, looking down at the floor.

"No, I didn't. And when the hell did people start putting coffee mugs on saucers? The saucers are for the tea, you brat." Levi growled, pointing at the mug.

"I-I thought you liked your coffee on the saucers?" Eren said, it coming out more as a question.

"What the hell? No, never and never will. You messed it all up, once again Jaeger. Good going." Levi said, raising his hands up and giving the younger boy a sarcastic round of applause.

Eren sighed sadly, face palming his forehead. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been distracted lately. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" 

As soon as Eren asked this question, Levi's eyebrows went up, and he slouched back into his office chair and his arms crossed against his chest. He also was wearing that famous smirk, that made Eren shiver.

"I have quite a few things on my mind that you could do to make up for your god awful mistakes..." The older man trailed off.

"I'll do anything."

"Anything, eh?" His eyebrows raised even more, if possible. His smirk grew back, as he slowly pushed his chair away from the desk slightly, giving himself more room between the desk. "Go lock the door, shut the blinds."

Eren was confused, but he obeyed. He in no way wanted to get farther onto Levi's bad side, so yes, he was willing to do anything. The only reason why he was afraid, was because there was really no way of telling what was on Levi's mind.

Eren confusingly locked the door and shut the blinds, and turned back to the smirking Levi.

Eren stepped closer to Levi, slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get on your knees right here." Levi ordered, pointing to the area right in front of him.

Eren's breath hitched when he finally realized what he wanted. Was that what he really wanted, or was he going to him do something else?

"Y-Yes sir." Eren whispered, stepping closer to his boss, and slowly bending down to rest on his knees. He sat right in front of Levi. Levi now towered over the younger boy, which didn't happen often, being that the raven was a short height, so this now had Eren afraid. 

Levi's wiggled his finger in front of the brunette, signaling for the younger boy some come closer up towards him. Eren obeyed, sitting up a little, following his finger. Levi's hand then went behind his neck, pulling him forward and crushed his lips onto his own. Eren was completely surprised by the sudden action, but soon was kissing back. The kiss was hard, and extremely sexual, and hot. Eren had actually never kissed anyone before, so this was his first. He had no idea what to do, but he followed Levi's lead and did his best.

After a minute or two, Levi pulled away from the hard kiss, raising an eyebrow towards the younger boy that was still on his knees, sitting right between the raven's thighs. "You're not too bad."

"T-Thanks, I guess... Being that it was my first time." Eren whispered the last time, hoping his boss didn't catch that. But his hopes flew to the ground when he saw Levi's surprised expression.

"That was your first kiss?" 

Eren nodded to Levi's question, shamefully. His head was to the ground, not wanting to look at his boss. 

"Come here again then. I'll give you an appropriate kiss." Levi said after a moment. His eyebrows were furrowed, like always, and he was leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees, close to Eren.

Eren looked up, eyes widen. He had never expected this kind of behavior from his boss, so this was all surprising. Very surprising, and he didn't know what to think of it. But he obeyed, leaning in for another kiss. 

Levi's hands tangled themselves into Eren's brown hair, lightly massaging Eren's head with his fingers. His other hand lightly touched Eren's cheek, slightly caressing it. Their lips haven't even touched yet, but Eren could already tell this kiss was going to be much softer and much more gentle than the other was. 

Levi slowly leaned in, closer to Eren's lips, and his eyes glanced at Eren's lips and back up to his eyes multiple times, before finally pressing his lips gently onto the other's. 

Eren felt stupid for thinking this, but he couldn't help it, but he could have sworn he felt those tingles, and sparks that everyone talks about. He felt them through his arms, lips and everywhere. He also felt those butterflies flying around in his stomach. All these feelings were oh so new to him, and he didn't know what to think about it. He was sure, after whatever the hell is going to happen that day, that there was no way in hell he wouldn't feel anything towards his boss. He was sure that he was going to develop some weird ass feelings for him, and all hell would break lose. He knew he was gay, but never in hell did he think he would grow feelings for his fucking boss.

Levi's lips were so soft, and gentle against Eren's, and he couldn't get enough of it. The kiss was incredibly perfect, and soft and Eren loved it. This was the perfect kiss for him, and he was glad that Levi was actually being nice to him, and let him have an appropriate kiss for his first.

It was no make out, which Eren was glad about, but it ended way too soon. Levi pulled away, with a straight face. 

"Was that better?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, and Eren sat down on his legs again.

Eren rapidly nodded, "It was, thanks." He replied awkwardly. Levi nodded in response.

"Oi, you want to make up for your mistakes right? I hope you figured out what I want you to do, since you're on your knees and right between my legs, eh?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eren blushed, averting his eyes away from his boss's. "I-I think so..."

"I want you to suck me off. If it wasn't obvious enough for you. Since that was your first kiss, I'm assuming you've never done anything sexual. I hope you somewhat know how to this." Levi said, sighing. He looked incredibly bored, making Eren feel shy and awkward.

"I think I know how to." Eren whispered in response.

After a moment of silence, Levi sighed loudly, annoyed and impatiently. "Well? Get busy." He ordered, resting back into his seat.

Eren's eyes wandered to his boss's black slacks. He bit lip, out of habit when he was nervous. 

 

Am I supposed to feel him up, or get right to it? Wasn't he supposed to be hard to be able to have a job? Eren thought to himself. He was incredibly nervous of the next step.

"Here, let me help you." Levi muttered. Levi grabbed Eren's right wrist and put it straight onto his own area. Eren began to get hot, and flustered at this. He wasn't expecting that to happen at all. "You can rub now." Levi muttered.

Eren bit his lip once again, slowly starting to palm his boss's crotch. He glanced up at Levi while he was doing this, looking for some kind of pleasurable expression, but it was nothing, nothing at all. He looked like the usual bored self. His expression was completely straight, and it made Eren's self esteem go down, definitely. He wanted a good expression from his boss, so he decided to speed up his game. He began to palm Levi more, trying to get some expression from him, other than his damn annoying bored look. He couldn't stand that look.

Eren then put both hands on his area, feeling it slowly becoming hard, which was a sign that he was surely doing something right. But he still wasn't getting any type of new expression from his boss which aggravated him to the max.

Eren's thumb began to gently massage Levi's inner thigh, trying to give him some more pleasure. But he damn expression never did change. He even had the decency to yawn, and rub his face, looking tired. 

Eren sighed. "Fuck it." And his hands quickly went to Levi's belt, trying his best to unbuckle it successfully and quickly. Levi's expression finally changed, and it changed to surprised. Like he was surprised that Eren finally moved up his game on his own without being told to. 

Once Eren finally unbuckled Levi's belt, he began to work on the button and zipper. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we now?" Levi said amusingly. Eren knew that, that statement was directed straight to him. 

"Well, this is what you asked for, was it not?" Eren replied smugly, then his hands finally made contact with his boss' length. Eren was relieved when he saw Levi's eyebrows raise, and his mouth just barely opened. 

Finally, an expression that wasn't boredom. Eren thought to himself.

Eren started off slowly pumping his boss. He hoped that this was the right way to start off. He didn't know if he was supposed to go straight and quick, but he felt like it was better to start off slow and slightly tease the man. He felt like he was doing the right then when he saw Levi bite his bottom lip tightly, and his hands were tightly gripping onto the arm rests of his office chair, his knuckles were turning an odd white color, he was gripping so tightly.

"Stop going so slowly." The words were difficult to get out his mouth, trying not have his voice crack or a moan come out. Levi was thankful that it was successful.

Eren felt like he was becoming to be in charge now, since he was the one who had control over his boss's feeling at the movement, so for once in his life time, he didn't obey his boss. He continued to go slow, if not slower. He liked to see his boss slowly start to squirm in his chair, and his eyes start to flutter shut.

After many moments, Eren thought he's teased enough, and he finally leaned closer to Levi's length, and he let his tongue just barely touch his boss's length. It was a weird feeling for Eren. He's never done anything of this sort before, so the feeling was foreign, even though it was just skin.

"Oi, come on, stop the damn t-teasing." Levi said, quietly cursing to himself when his voice cracked. 

Eren ignored him, still testing everything out. His tongue touched the length once more, but it stayed there longer. Eren couldn't help but actually start to like the feeling, and soon enough, his lips covered around the tip of his boss, cheeks hallowed.

Eren heard Levi sigh in pleasure as Eren began to slowly bob his head up and down. Eren felt Levi's hands slowly wander into his hair again, and he started to slowly, and gently push Eren's head up and down, helping him gain a steady pace.

It made Eren felt like was doing a good job when he heard Levi start to pant, and began to squirm again. Eren put his hand on Levi's length again, following his bobs, up and down.

"You have the mouth of a god, Eren." Eren heard Levi whisper, and he could faintly hear him let out a small moan. Levi's compliment made Eren's self esteem go to ceiling this time, unlike last time when it went dropped to the floor. 

Eren began to taste small bits of an odd tasting substance, and he knew exactly what that was. Pre come. He's never tasted anything like it before, and he couldn't say that the taste was good. It wasn't gag worthy, but it wasn't amazing. Very bitter tasting, and slimy. Eren couldn't help but slightly wrinkle up his nose at the new taste.

It was definitely starting to become difficult to breathe for Eren, and he repeatedly have to keep reminding himself to breathe out his nose. 

"Fuck, E-Eren, get ready." Was all Levi said to warn poor Eren of what was coming next. There was suddenly a mouth full of that same substance from before, leaving Eren gasping and choking for air, since he was no way in hell prepared for it. 

Levi's back arched in his chair, and he began to moan loudly. His eyes were squeezed tightly, and the grip on Eren's hair became tighter. He was moaning out Eren's name, as the brunette finished him off. 

Eren pulled back, gasping. His eyes were widen, and his hands were shaking. You could easily take one look at the boy, and instantly tell that he actually loved it, though he would never admit it. 

Levi was a panting mess, and his forehead was sweaty, and his raven hair was sticking to his forehead. "Holy shit, Eren." He muttered, wiping off his forehead. He quickly put himself back into his pants, and get situated. He glanced at the gasping Eren, and smirked. He took a tissue from his desk, and leaned down to the brunette, and gently wiped off his mouth, and threw the tissue into the bin. "By the way, your mistake was long forgotten."

Eren's eyes slightly widen as he glanced back at his boss. He felt his lips slightly twitch into a type of smile. "T-Thank you sir."

"But, as you may know, you have made quite a few mistakes in the past that I have not forgotten. How about you come over to my place tonight and we can work on that, eh?" Levi muttered, as he leaned down closer to Eren who was sitting on the floor still.

Eren felt his face heat up, but he also felt his head nodding. "Y-Yes sir." He found him self saying, making Levi smirk.

"Good boy. Now, go get me some tea. And make sure it's not coffee this time." Levi ordered, waving off Eren, as he turned back to his computer, working on his task that he was working on before.

Eren nodded, though Levi couldn't see him, and Eren smirked. He made sure he got his boss another mug of coffee, just so he would have another mistake to be forgotten about.


End file.
